


A Meeting Designed By Destiny

by Random_Nerd3



Series: Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [9]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons), Wizards (Tales of Arcadia)
Genre: Gen, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan Needs A Hug, Tired Dad!Merlin, and also sleep and love and support, archie is a good bro, he's just tired of Morgana and Arthur's bickering, merlin isn't a dick for once, not really angst but sort of, so I give it to him for once, sort of fluff for once
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Nerd3/pseuds/Random_Nerd3
Summary: Fed up with Arthur and Morgana's constant bickering, Merlin decides to escape the castle and go for a stroll in Camelot's marketplace. While there he ends up finding a con artist with magical powers too big for him to comprehend. Some like to call it fate, but Merlin just calls it bullshit.orHow Merlin and Hisirdoux meet the first time, from Merlin's POV. (written in 3rd person)
Relationships: Archie & Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan, Hisirdoux "Douxie" Casperan & Merlin (Tales of Arcadia)
Series: Tales of Arcadia Fanfic [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870741
Comments: 6
Kudos: 216





	A Meeting Designed By Destiny

**Author's Note:**

> Uwu here's this new thing I wrote. Hope you like it, Merlin was definetly fun to write. I might end up doing some more one shots from his POV. I don't know tbh. Don't be afraid to request stuff! I'll take pretty much anything other than imagines (reader-insert), smutt, or ocs that aren't mine.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~R

Merlin sighed as his headache grew stronger thanks to Arthur and Morgana’s constant bickering. As always they were fighting over the benefits and downfalls of magic. Honestly, it was a surprise he hadn’t left Camelot already. The Master wizard knew he wouldn’t leave the city though. There was something that pulled him to the mysterious castle. Some might call it destiny, Merlin just called it bullshit. A screeching sound echoed through the table room as his chair scrapped loudly against the floor as he stood up. Pinching the bridge of his nose in distress he said,“If you two don’t figure out this petty argument by tomorrow, I’ll turn you both into pigs and feed you to Gunmar." He was exhausted by the two sibling’s bickering more so then normal. Morgana let it a chuckle then silence fell upon the round table and Arthur turned his anger to Merlin yelling,

"Traitor! _ ” _ The king hissed with a finger pointed at Merlin. The wizard rolled his eyes and Morgana let out another stifled giggle from her place beside Arthur.  _ I’m surrounded by children, _ Merlin thought with a sarcastic smirk.

"King Arthur settle this petty squabble yourselves. I'm going out, do not send for me until this is solved," Merlin said tiredly. Ignoring Arthur’s calls of his treatery Merlin magiced his chair back into place and strode out of the throne room. It seemed the Pendragons would never cease their arguing, however truthful Morgana’s words were. Aggravated, Merlin took the servant’s passageways to the streets. The secret hallways and corridors weaved throughout the castle. At the moment Merlin didn't really want to draw attention to himself like he usually would. Blending in with the civilians he stopped at a few booths, purchasing a nick nack here and there. About an hour in he caved and bought a rather delicious looking peach from one of the vendors. The woman’s eyes widened as he passed her a few gold coins, much more than the fruit was actually worth.

“Oh thank you kind sir!” the elderly exclaimed. She immediately slid the coins into the satchel attached to her hip. Merlin nodded while flashing her a small smile,

“You can keep the silver. ‘Tis a good deed fine lady, nothing that needs to be repaid.” The woman nodded then handed him a second peach instead of coin. Accepting the gift he slid second peach into his cloak pocket. The day continued on as it normally did, morning booths broke down as the afternoon and evening sellers set up their stands. The working people doing what they could to help support their families, the taverns and inns proudly flew Camelot’s banner at the entrance of their establishments. 

Turning the corner Merlin noticed a booth he hadn’t seen in Camelot before. It was set up near the end of the entertainment strip, gathering a small crowd. Merlin kept his distance, but got close enough to hear the performance. The boy who was putting on the show radiated such powerful magic Merlin’s own responded to it’s pull. Reigning in his powers, Merlin watched the boy’s show with interest. The performer himself obviously had little to no money to his name, but that didn’t stop him from keeping the attention of a rather impressive crowd throughout his entire so-called ‘game’. “Come one, come all!” The boy yelled out, dramatically waving his hands. As he did so his sleeves rolled up to reveal arms scratched up with scars, and skinny to the bone.  _ How often does the boy eat? _ Merlin wondered, suddenly finding himself concerned with Hisirdoux's health,  _ and by the gods, where do those scars come from? _ He tried to look through the crowd and see if the boy had any friends or family hiding in it, but Merlim didn't see anyone he didn't recognize. He focused back on Hisirdoux as the boy tried to take on fools to play his con. "If you guess right, you win! Easy as pie, does anyone want a go?” One of the kights of the round table, Sir Galahad, approached the three cups with ease. From his vantage point buried within the crowd Merlin spotted the boy’s hesitance with ease. Hisirdoux was such a good performer though, that no one else seemed picked up on it.

“One coin, right boy?” Sir Galahad asked with a gleeful smile. Merlin forced himself not to intervene. It wasn’t like the boy was stupid enough to use his magic in Camelot, where it’s forbidden. The boy, who introduced himself as Hisirdoux, nodded. His eyes shifted though, trying to find a way out,  _ just in case if things go wrong, _ Merlin mused as the performance continued with practiced ease. Hisirdoux mixed up the cups a few times with the help of some flashy showmanship. He tipped over a two cups so the audience could see what was under them, a gnome, a rock, but he didn’t tip over the one with the coin. Merlin couldn't help but be amused by Hisirdoux's child-like wonder and showmanship. Nearby him someone whispered,

“I bet it’s fake magic.  _ Con artists love to put on a show _ .” Sweeping out his leg Merlin tripped the man who spoke, sending his ass to the ground. Focusing back on Hisirdoux Merlin could tell that the young wizard was still off his usual game. It seemed his new apprentice was indeed stupid enough to use magic within Camelot's walls.

“Ah, ah, ah!” Hisirdoux exclaimed when Sir Galahad tried to tip over a second cup. “One guess per play sir knight. Unless if you want to pay again that is!” Galahad tipped over the cup despite Hisirdoux’s protests. Merlin’s eyes widened when a pair of golden eyes blinked open at the bottom of the cup. Gasping loudly Galahad pointed at Hisirdoux and shouted,

“Magic is forbidden in Camelot!” Merlin was about to jump in, but Hisirdoux casted a simple smokescreen charm to evade the knights. Glancing to the right Merlin saw Hisirdoux shoving his way through the crowd, trying to get as far away from the booth as he possibly could. Flying just above Hisirdoux’s head seemed to be some sort of cross between a cat and a dragon.  _ The boy already has a familiar… _ Merlin thought, now he was even  _ more _ interested in taking the boy on as an assistant. Using a shortcut to his advantage, Merlin was able to catch up with Hisirdoux as the other round table knights cornered him at the square’s center fountain.

“Easy lads!” Merlin yelled out, shoving his way in order to get between the knights and Hisirdoux. “This here is my new apprentice,” he said hoping Hisirdoux would catch onto his lie. “gentleman, meet Hisirdoux and his familiar.” Hisirdoux looked at him slightly confused, then his eyes widened in realization.

“ _ Merlin Ambrosius, _ ” Hisirdoux said in awe. The boy shifted into a kneeling position. His familiar lowered his head, bowing. Merlin chuckled, a little bit uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Right gentlemen, so if you don’t mind I have some important wizarding business to get started on. Don’t want to keep King Arthur waiting after all.” Behind him Merlin heard Hisirdoux snicker as the knights quickly scampered away from them. Once the coast was clear Merlin turned around and helped Hisirdoux stand back up.

“Right then,” Hisiridoux said as he straightened his clothes. “We should get on our way, right Archie?” He asked, the cat-dragon creature nodded and spread it’s wings. _ Wait what? _ Merlin thought, honestly confused. Reaching forward he grabbed Hisirdoux by the neck of his shirt. The boy turned around as Merlin spoke,

“Hold on kid. I meant what I said.” Hisirdoux froze mid-step. A look of disbelief crossed Hisirdoux's face. Distrust shined deep in the corners of his eyes. _ I will find whoever hurt this boy and punish them severly, _ Merlin swore to himself.  _ Perhaps Morgana would like to assist me. I have a feeling both of my students will likely cause chaos together.  _ Merlin went to talk, but the boy beat him to it. When Hisirdoux spoke his voice was laced in confusion and self-doubt.

“What? You, Merlin want  _ me _ to be your apprentice?” Merlin nodded then offered Hisirdoux the second peach from earlier. Hisirdoux akwardly scratched the wrist his magic arcane was worn on.  _ There's a story there, _ Merlin mused. He noticed Archie eyeing the fruit eagerly from his perch on the boy’s head. Hisirdoux’s eyes told Merlin the boy wasn’t so quick to trust a stranger though. Merlin reached forward and placed a hand on Hisirdoux’s shoulder,

“You have magic lad. I can tell just from your earlier… performance… that you have the capabilities of becoming a great Master wizard. Perhaps one more powerful than myself.” Hisirdoux’s eyes shifted downwards,

“I’m just a street rat. How could I possibly be more powerful than you? This was a mistake, Arhcie and I will be on the first cart out of Camelot tonight.” Merlin gave Hisirdoux what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

“My boy you have much to learn,” Merlin said, tipping Hisirdoux’s head up. “Your first lesson, a wizard does not make mistakes. Instead he makes  _ unexpected possibilities. _ ” Something that looked somewhat like a smile curved at the corner of Hisirdoux’s lips. Merlin took it as a win and tossed the peach at the boy. Archie caught it mid-air and swallowed it whole,

  
“ _ Mmm _ ,” the familiar purred happily. “Douxie, if this ‘master wizard’ keeps giving us food like this, we might just have to stick around.” Merlin couldn’t help but chuckle as Hisirdoux began to energetically swamp him with millions of questions. All of which, had to do with magic. 


End file.
